fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 190
The One Who Closes the Door is the 190th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 15th episode of the 2014 series. As all of Crocus is in awe of Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games, the mission to rescue Lucy continues. While Arcadios and Jellal contemplate what they know about the person from the future, they come to the realization that there is another person who used Eclipse to time travel. Summary In the city of Crocus, cheers erupt from every corner as the Fairy Tail Guild is declared the winner of the Grand Magic Games. As the members of Team Fairy Tail take pride in their victory and celebrations, their opponents during the course of the games look upon the team with happiness. Seeing them, Rogue tells Frosch that he wishes to become someone who treasures their comrades. Simultaneously, as Team Fairy Tail questions the flare Natsu was meant to release upon the completion of his goal, Sting questions them as to why Natsu did not participate. Unable to tell him of the secret mission, the Fairy Tail Mages hope for the safety of their guildmates on a quest to rescue their ally. Meanwhile, inside Mercurius Castle, the Rescue Team continues their battle against the Garou Knights and the Fiore forces in their attempt to escape. Running low on energy, the group is unable to defeat the overwhelming number of opponents. Seeing this, Future Lucy begins to despair over their situation as escape is imperative. Seeing this, Carla begins to contemplate her words from before on their mission's failure. As more reinforcements arrive for the Fiore knights, Happy and Carla attempt to escape to warn the others but are caught by Uosuke's Magic. However, he then notices a shadow beginning to engulf him, as well as the army members. This shadow soon swallows up the Garou Knights as well as the army members, leaving the Fairy Tail Mages and Future Lucy shocked, the latter of whom knows nothing about this. On the outskirts of Crocus, Jellal comes to the realization that Future Lucy arrived in the present at midnight on July 3. This confuses Ultear as to the presence of the mysterious Magic, but Jellal clarifies that the mysterious Magic was undoubtedly the Eclipse Gate but that due to Future Lucy's use of it, she carried Magic residue resembling that of Zeref. Simultaneously, Arcadios approaches Princess Hisui and questions her about her use of Eclipse. She replies that she wishes to eliminate the threat of the Dragons which she was told about first as opposed to Zeref, as the former is currently approaching. Suddenly, Arcadios puts his sword in Hisui's hand and puts the blade to his neck, telling her he will end his life for doubting her if her words are proven true. As she asks what he is talking about, Arcadios tells her that the person he met from the future had no knowledge about how to stop the upcoming apocalypse, only that they arrived to warn their friends. Though Hisui claims that the person she met knew everything, as well as how to stop them, Arcadios claims that Future Lucy wouldn't gain anything by lying to her friends. Hearing this, Hisui is shocked, as she tells him that the person from the future whom she met was a man. Similarly, Jellal realizes that the person he chased on the evening of the 3rd day was not Future Lucy, but someone else entirely. As his guildmates are unsure what he means, Jellal reveals that this person is like the Lucy Heartfilia of the future, as they also used the Eclipse Gate in the future to come to the present and thus also carries residue Magic resembling Zeref's. As he notes that Future Lucy arrived to save the future, he wonders what the other person came for. Back in Mercurius, the shadows clear away and reveal a person walking towards the Fairy Tail Mages who introduces himself as the Rogue Cheney of the future. Seeing him, the Fairy Tail Mages are shocked to see another person from the future. As Hisui decides to open the gate based on her knowledge, Future Rogue begins telling his story of how he came back in time to save the world. Revealing that seven years in the future, Dragons rule the world, he states that someone in the present closed the Eclipse Gate, preventing its cannon from being used to stop them. As he reveals his plan to kill them, the Fairy Tail Mages attempt to dissuade him to no success as he is convinced that the person will close the gate no matter what. Revealing the person in question to be Lucy Heartfilia, Future Rogue attacks her. However, Future Lucy takes the attack to save the Lucy of the present, receiving a fatal wound in the process. As she dies, Future Lucy tells her present counterpart that she never closed the gate and wouldn't do so either. Unable to be healed, Future Lucy tells her friends that she was glad to have seen them once again. Though she tells everyone not to be sad as she was not from their time, Happy claims that she is still Lucy and is their friend all the same. Hearing this, she asks to see the present Lucy's guild mark. Taking her hand as she sees it, Future Lucy dies soon after, much to everyone's sadness. However, Future Rogue still believes her to be guilty and though the present Lucy claims she won't do anything, he refuses to acknowledge her words and prepares to attack. Before he is able to do so though, Natsu attacks him first, angrily stating that he will not let anyone take away Lucy's future. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** ** *Terrain Effect Magic * * * * |Regurusu}} *Acid Magic * |Ēra}} Spells used * * * *Paper Shuriken *Vines *Acid Pillar *Shadow Dragon's Vortex *Shadow Dragon's Blade Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Flight Weapons used * *Double Scythes Manga & Anime Differences *Those scenes were added exclusively in the anime: **Team Fairy Tail commenting on the cheers and discussing about Makarov Dreyar. **The Guards appearing before Mato. **Hisui heading towards Mercurius. **Various additions in the fight scenes, such as the Virgo's role or Loke flirting with Cosmos. **Future Lucy expressing worry in various scenes. **A flashback of Future Lucy during Arcadios' conversation with Hisui. *Future Lucy getting stabbed was censored. *The order of the appearances of the teams are switched. *The people fighting against each other were changed as well, such as Wendy against Neppa, Panther Lily against Kama. *Jellal's flashback of the third night about the figure was omitted in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes